Helena
Helena is the founder and the leader of The Winged, she is far more powerful than common High Nephilims, since her father was the first Seraphin, while her mother Theresa was sired by a Gregory. Biography Physical appearece Human appearence Despite being almost 6400 years old, Helena looks like in her 20s. Helena has long blonde hairs and deep blue grey eyes that her mother describe as able to pierce through who she is looking. Many people stated that it is difficult to stare into her eyes. Helena's eyes are seen by many as her main characteristic, since they shows how dangerous and powerful she is. Helena's beauty is well known among men and woman: she has long blond hair and white skin; many females watches her with jeaoulusy, while men desire her. Helena has an athletic and muscle body, like an Amazon, due to 63 centuries of hard training. She is tall for Nephilim standards, since she is 6'0". During battles, she wears a high collared, skintight, grey jumpsuit with black detailing and with blue panels running from her upper torso to her knees as well as on her elbows. On top of that, the suit she wears possesses a harness scabbard for her battle staves with shoulder pads attached. She also wears fingerless gloves, shock-absorbers on her forearms, and thigh-high boots. Angelic appearence When Helena shows her angelic appearence, she has two couple of white-golden feathered wings and her natural beauty is enchanted to the point that it's impossible not to stare her. When Helena reveals her real aspect, her blue eyes shine like those of an angel and all around her an aura of light and peace seems to appear. Personality Powers and abilities Helena is the daughter of the first Seraphin and of Gregory Nephilim, as such, her powers are greater than high tier Nephilims, since she is 3/4 highter angel and 1/4 human. Seraphin/Grigori powers * Born singer: '''as the daughter of a Seraphin, Helena could sing like a star singer at the age of four years old. Helena stated that she has mastered her singing abilities, becoming more powerful. ** '''Siren song: Helena's songs are enchanted by magic, as people can feel them as if they ran on the skin. If such thing happens, weaker beings will be glamoured by Helena and they will serve her loyally for as long as song has effect. ** Pain scream: '''when Helena screams, she can conjure her singing abilities in it, allowing her to make her foes all the pain she has felt. * '''Angelic weakness immunity: Helena is immune to most of her parents weaknesses. Angel blades can mearly harm her and she iscompletely immune to holyfire. Also, a common trap for an angel can't hold her and can barely weaken her. * Angelic rage state: when Helena is engared, her powers grove 10 times stronger, allowing herto become even more dangerous. ** Self-Control: '''due to her advanced age, Helena has learned to control her angelic rage completely and she doesn't lose herself in it. * '''Wings: as a Nephilim, Helena can fly thanks to her wings. The color of the wings is different, depending of their parents, for example, nephilims sired by fallen angels have dark wing, while those sired by Heaven angels are bright gold or white. ** Wing clap: clapping her wings, Helena can create powerful shock-wave to stun and push back their enemies of at least 30 feets. ** Wing shield: '''despite their appearence, angelic wings are increadibly durable and can be used as a shield against common mortal weapons and common angelic/demonic weaponary. * '''Pyrokinesis (holy fire): since she is 3/4 angel, Helena can control holy fire, one of the most dangerous fire in all the word. It can burn almost every creature with this powers, However mid-tier-omnipoence or stronger beings can resist its fatal effect an being only injured * Angelic magic: '''thanks to her angelic heritage, Helena can do magic as herimmortal parents, but to a higher degree, since their powers are stronger. ** '''Magic runes: Helena can draw runes on her body to become more powerful and can also use them as a power reserve in case she faces more powerful foes. Due to her powerful heritage, Helena can take more Runes then common Nephilims. ** Photokinesis: Helena can control the light in the universe. When she does so, her body shine as a new star and she can even blind her enemies with this power. * Sacred blood: Helena ' blood is very powerful, it can be used to heal someone from Earth poison or to heal commn injuries inflicted by powerful hybrids. Angel blood can also be used to perform powerful spells, such as calling the Nephilim angelic parent. Helena's healing powers are superior. ** Poisonus effects: Helena ' blood is poisonus to demonic beings, While it can kill common demons, Cambions and Prime Demons are only weakened by it. Basic powers * High tier angelic powers: due to her greater amount of angelic powers and being lesser human than most Nephilims, Helena's powers are far greater than common Nephilims and this makes her very powerful. Helena's heritage as a Grigori and a Seraphin makes her among the strongest Nephilims and she is only surpassed by those sired by an Archangel, whose powers are far greater than hers. * Immortality: Helena is almost 6400 years old and she doesn't age . ** Superhuman healing: '''Helena healing powers are incredible, since she is sired by a Seraphin and a Nephilim Grigory. She even managed to heal from the blast of Caroline, however the blast weaken her greately. * '''Mind manipulation: Helena can manipulate the thoughts and brain functions of every creature below her. She has used this powers on many Cambions to learn their secrets. ** Dream manipulation: Helena can create, destroy or alter the dream of a creature below them. Once Helena enters in the dream, she can change what is happening in the dream and can even trap someone inside his own mind forever. Helena used this power with Astrid to control many prisoners. ** Angelic possession: Nephilims can control angels that are weaker than them and force them to do whatever they want. An Arch-Nephilim can even control an Archangel ** Angelic banishing/exorcism: Helena can expell any angel weaker than a Seraphin from his vessel by just chocking them. * Telepathy: Helena can comunicate telepathically with her allies. Helena uses this power to coordinate her minions easily and to comunicate from great distance. * Teleportation: Helena can teleport everywhere with just a thought. She uses this ability not only to travel faster, but also as a way to appear behind her enemies and kill them before they realise what happened. ** Blink: as she can teleport, Helena can also blink everywhere with a few thoughts, allowing to move miles away, however she will be weakened by the ability side effects. ** Apportation: '''Helena can also force someone to teleport where she is. She used this ability on a young Nephilim who refused to obey her orders. * '''Superhuman strength: '''Helena is stronger than any angel, demon and common half breed, yet she is weaker than a Chosen One. She has shown being able to be strong enough to fight physically Jagang, however in the end she needed to use her full powers to defeat him. She almost chocked to death Tarquin and defeated physically Damon, showing incredible strength. * '''Superhuman speed: Helena speed is incredible and the only beings that can catch her are Hybrids sired sired by stronger beings. She used he speed to catch many demons and to avoid suicide combats. ** Wings speed: '''Helena can use her wings to travel faster and move from continent to continent in minutes. While she is flying, she can reach beings that otherwise would escape her. * '''Superhuman agility: Helena is very alethic and capable of doing incredible acrobatic, which she uses to become more balanced while she is fighting. Helena used this power also to jump from great distance and to land on her feet without losing balance. * Superhuman durability: Helena is much more durable than common Nephilims, since she has less human DNA than normal. This allowed her to become very durable and she has taken many hits by strong beings, such as Jagang and Tarquin, and was still able to fight. * Supehuman stamina: '''Helena doesn't need oridinary human needs, such as food or sleeping. She can easily survive months without oxygen and she can also take hits that would kill an ordinary Nephilim. This due to the fact of being 3/4 Angel and as such, having more power than an ordinary one. Abilities * '''Leadership: Helena led The Winged for 6400 years, showing to be a great leader. * Music prophiciency: Helena is skilled in music, since she is the daughter of a Seraphin; she can play every instrument on Earth easily and she can also teach to others, since she trained very hard to become better. Helena did this so she could remember herself why she is fighting. ** Singing: Helena can sing very well and she taught it to Astrid, showing to be able both to sing and to train how to sing. * Experienced fighter: due to her long life, Helena is a very experienced fighter and she is able to defeat more powerful foes. Helena long experience allowed her to master her powers and skills to a very high level, making very difficult for other beings to defeat her. * Weapons mastery: Helena knows how to use almost every kind of weapon and the only one she cannot use are Archangels' blade, since only an Archangel can use it. Helena is yet skilled enough to become really dangerous when she uses weapons. ** Batons mastery: Helena prefers to use a couple of batons empowereded by angelic runes. These batons may seem useless, but they can form tips around them to kill Helena's foes easily. * Hand-to-hand combat: '''Helena is very skilled in empty combat, since she was able to surpass Caroline, who at the time was a much more powerful Cambion. ** '''Master martial arts: Helena is described by many as a master of martial arts and as such, she can be really dangerous. Helena uses her martial arts to face stronger foes and also to defeat multiple foes at once.Category:Half Breed Battles